Laughing through the Nightmare
by KKEntertainmentfanfictionpage
Summary: The Joker heads to Springwood where he must fight Freddy Kruger, Rated M for Violence.
1. Chapter 1: Escape from Arkham

**Arkham Asylum**

The Joker is being taken to his cell for the 10th time this week, the guards threw him into the cell, he got up, "Now gentlemen, was that really necessary, can't you at least play nice."

"Go f*ck yourself." A guard says.

"I don't need to, I got Harley for that." The Joker chuckles.

"Yeah, and how will you two psychos get the chance when you're in separate cells." The other guard says.

"Guys you should know me by now, I'll be out within an hour, until then, you got anything to read."

"Oh you won't be getting out this time, you see we got people guarding you 24/7."

"Thanks for the info, I'll remember that for when I get started."

"Sure, whatever." The guard locks the door, then a group of guards in body armour, holding rifles stood pointing their guns at the door, while the Joker just started whistling to himself.

Harley smiled in her cell as she knew their breakout was near, she held a Joker plush close to her, she then sighed as she knew what was going to happen next.

**The Entrance into the main building**

Batman and Commissioner Gordon were waiting, they knew the Joker was gonna try something, so they had to be ready, Batman had set hidden traps across the asylum that only the guards knew about.

"What sick twisted thing do you think he'll try this time." Gordon asked Batman.

"With the Joker you can never know, but he'll try something, that's why we have to make sure he stays in his cell."

Gordon just takes another sip of his coffee, "Hopefully we can keep him in long enough to get his new cell ready, I hope that one can keep him in for longer than a day."

"Since it's underground with no way in or out, except for a small food tray slot, he'll find someway eventually, it'll just take longer."

**Later**

Batman got a call from Oracle, he pressed his ear piece in his cowl. "What is it Oracle."

"What is it?! Why aren't you out there trying to stop him?!"

"Who?!"

"The Joker of course, he's out now!"

"That's impossible, he's in his cell now… one second." He turns to Gordon, "Jim, tell them to check the Joker's cell right now!"

"Right!" Gordon rushes to get his radio, "This is Gordon, check the Joker's cell now!"

The guards open the Joker's cell door and look inside, they see nothing, they quickly close it and lock it, "He's out, I repeat he's out!" All but one of the guards head out, the other stays just in case.

Harley hears what's going on, she then looks at her arm, she bites so hard into it that it starts to bleed, she then digs her fingers inside the cut and pulls something up, while trying so hard not to cry out in pain, "_This is for you puddin._" She thinks to her self, she pulls out a key to her cell, she quietly unlocks it, opens it and sneaks behind the guard, she then grabs him with her arm that isn't cut, and kicks him down, she continues to kick him in the face multiple times, she then gets down, lifts his head up, and breaks his neck, she then grabs his keys and opens the Joker's cell, she knocks on the padded wall on his cell, "Mr J, you can come out now."

Part of the wall opens up and the Joker climbs out holding a bag full of money, "It's about time, now, all we gotta do is get my things and we're outta here!"

"That's right puddin, and I got an idea to distract anyone who's still here." She grabs his hand and pulls him along to each cell and they decide who to let out.

They walk to the Riddler's cell, he sees the door opening and smiles, he picks up his book of riddles and heads out.

"How're you doing Eddie!" The Joker says.

"How is pig doing when he isn't being turned to bacon."

"Um I know this one, um…" Harley says.

"I'm doing fine."

"Darn it you told me, no fair I was gonna say that as well."

"Sure you were."

"Anyway, who's next?" The Joker asked.

"We have to let Dent out of course." The Riddler says.

"Right, I'll ask him." The Joker then walks up to Two-face's cell, "Hey Harv, we're all breaking out of here, you wanna come with us?!"

Two-face flips his coin, it lands on tails, "Sorry but I'm gonna sit this one out."

"Well you snooze you lose."

"How about Zsasz, he's hasn't killed anyone in a while." The Riddler says.

"Alrighty then." The Joker unlocks Zsasz's cell.

"How about we let Mr Scarecrow out as well." Harley suggests.

"Good choice Harley my dear." The Joker unlocks the Scarecrow's cell, he then goes and unlocks the Mad Hatter's cell, "You know what screw it we release them all!" The Joker then unlocks everyone's cells, he and Harley then run to get their stuff, once they have everything they manage to escape since the guards are fighting the other villains, they notice all the traps and dodge them all, they steal a police car and drive off.

**In Gotham**

Batman is chasing the Joker in the Batmobile, the front machine guns on the Batmobile are shooting rubber bullets at the window of the car the Joker is in, eventually the car crashes and the Joker gets out, Batman gets out of the Batmobile and punches the Joker in the face, "I gotta say that was impressive even for you, getting out that fast with no-one noticing." He grabs the Joker but he turns to clay, he then grows into a huge monster and tries to attack Batman, "Okay, I did not see that one coming." He dodges the attacks, "So who… might you be then?"

"Call me Clayface!"

Batman sighs, he then gets out his ice bombs from his belt and throws them at Clayface, they freeze him straight away. Batman then presses the ear piece underneath his cowl, "Oracle, the Joker didn't escape, he had a decoy, a shapeshifter, check the Asylum security cameras now, I think he may have escaped."

"Right… this isn't good, all the Villains in cells near the Joker, except for Dent have escaped and are releasing more Villains, Croc and Bane are both free, you need to get over there now."

"Right, I'll head back to the Batcave first, prepare the Bat-Mechsuit, I'm gonna need it."

"Right."

Batman gets back in the Batmobile and speeds off to the Batcave.

**At Gotham airport**

The Real Joker and Harley are getting on a Helicopter, they gave the pilot the bag of money. The Helicopter flies off.

"Mr J, where're we heading?"

"There's this place called springwood, kids die there all the time, so I figured with a place that great, we gotta go on vacation there, plus, anyone dies, they won't know it's us."

"Great, I can't wait to get there!"

"Yep, now, we better get you a bandage for that arm, you won't be able to go on a killing spree when your arm's hurting all the time." The Joker gets a bandage and tosses it to her, "Now put it on already!"

"Thanks puddin."

"No problem." The Joker then opens the Helicopter door and holds on to a handle while leaning out and looking at the city, "So long suckers!" The Joker then starts laughing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Springwood murders

**An airport near Springwood**

The Helicopter had just landed, The Joker and Harley were both wearing their favourite outfits, they stepped out and the Helicopter flew off.

"See ya later Jack!" Harley says.

"Yeah, see ya in hell." The Joker says to himself, he pulls out a pistol from his jacket, "Now Harley, I think it's time I showed you my new present I got, it's really cool you know." The Joker then points his pistol at the helicopter and fires a single shot, it shoots a small object on to the helicopter, the Joker pulls the trigger a second time an it detonate the object and blows up the Helicopter. The Joker starts laughing for ages, when he stops Harley walks up to him with an angry look on her face.

"That wasn't very nice puddin'! That man helped us!"

"Oh, well I'm sorry, I promise I won't do it again." The Joker has that innocent look a child has when they try to get out of trouble.

Harley sighs, "Oh I can't stay mad at you Mr J, so are we at Springwood yet?"

"Not yet, it won't take long to get there though… by car, don't worry though, I got it covered." The Joker then pulls out a sub machine gun from the other side of his jacket, he starts shooting at the airport security heading for them, he guns down all of them, Harley picks up two of their guns and the two of them shoot their way through the airport, they see some one heading for their car, they run up to him and Harley shoots him in the head, they both get in and speed off.

"Springwood here we come!" Harley yells.

**In some boiler room**

A teenager is running as fast as he can, an army of giant spiders are chasing him, one of them jumps and lands right on top of him, it starts to bite his face multiple times until there is nothing left of it.

Someone starts laughing and walks slowly to the body a the spiders all move out of his way. "Give my regards to that b*tch you called a sister, tell her to thank Freddy for the reunion." Freddy walks off.

**At Springwood**

The Joker and Harley have arrived, they leave the car in a dark alleyway.

"Now Harley, why don't we go on a killing spree already, I've been waiting all trip and can't wait anymore!"

"Alright puddin', so where should we go?"

"Anywhere, we just go around and kill people, when they're alone."

Harley then notices a dead body with no face, the same body of the teenage who was killed. "Hey Mr J look at that, looks like someone already got started here."

The Joker walks over and looks at the body, "Well whoever did this, I both like them because of their creativity, and hate them for stealing my kills, let's hurry up before we run out of pigs to slaughter."

"Right!"

The Joker and Harley go around killing people when they're alone, after killing 5 different people they see a teenager who has just passed out drunk, they both hurry over to the unconscious person, the Joker gets out his explosive pistol, "I got an idea, we stick an explosive on her, when she wakes up we follow her, and as soon as she goes into a public places…"

"Ka-boom?" Harley asks.

"Yes Harley Ka-boom." The Joker is about to shoot an explosive but all of a sudden the person is lifted up into the air and splits in two. The Joker and Harley are both shocked by this, the Joker then says, "Wonderful, you have invisibility," The Joker's face then turns angry, "But you stole my kill you asshole." The Joker starts shooting at where he thinks someone is but nothing happens.

Freddy can see this in the Dream world, "_Looks like I have some competition, although his exploding idea sounds f*cking awesome, I need to steal it now._" He thinks to himself.

**In Springwood high school**

A student has fell asleep in class, he wakes up and sees everyone's guts and organs across the walls, he gets up off his chair but is grabbed from behind by Freddy who has a time bomb in his hand, "Now, pay attention, this is a bomb, when it goes off you go Ka-boom." Freddy uses his knife hand and cuts a hole in the kid's stomach, he then shoves the bomb into his stomach and sits him down back on his chair as he screams in pain. The people in the real world can see his stomach bleeding and one of them shakes his shoulders to wake him up, he wakes up with blooding coming out of his mouth and the bomb has now appeared in his stomach, it explodes and kills everyone in the room and a bunch of people outside.

The Joker and Harley hear the explosion and run towards where it came from, they see part of the school has been blown up. "Son of a b*tch." The Joker says, "That was my idea! Mine!" The Joker pulls out his Sub machine gun and runs over, "I'll finish these little sh*ts off before you get the chance whoever you are."

"Mr J wait!" Harley says as she runs after him.

The Joker runs into the school and shoots anyone he sees, Harley runs in and does the same. They both hear sirens as a bunch of police cars, fire trucks and ambulances all arrive outside.

"Puddin' we have to get out of here before we end up like these guys."

The Joker is furious but realises she's right and they both sneak out, they sneak into one of the empty police cars and drive off as the police quickly chase after them. Harley is handed the Sub-machine gun and starts firing at the police, the shoots the driver of one of the 2 cars chasing them and the car loses control and blocks the other car. They lose the police and drive near a hotel, they climb through one of the windows and wait at the door as someone walks in, Harley grabs him and puts her hand on his mouth as the Joker cuts his throat with a knife. Once the man dies they both lie down on the bed and just stare at the ceiling. "Who the hell does this guy think he is, stealing my ideas, and my kills, whoever this is, it's on, and I'm gonna enjoy ripping this guy's heart out and eating it." The Joker then smiles, "And I'll make sure I kill this guy, tomorrow we find him, and then we kill him."

"Don't worry puddin', we'll kill him for sure."

The two fall asleep.

They both wake up in a circus, but they are the only people there, until Freddy walks in juggling knifes. "Welcome, I hear you guys want me dead, well I'm sorry but that's not going to happen, but you dying, well I can easily make that happen."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Fight

"Mr J who is that man?!" Harley asks.

"I have no idea, but I don't give a damn."

"Well I'll introduce myself anyway, my name is Fred Krueger, I kill kids for fun, I happen to be able to kill people in their dreams, and if they die in the dream world… well I don't have to say."

"So me and Harley are both dreaming huh?"

"Exactly, now I think that's enough talking." Freddy walks over to a cage of lions that appeared out of nowhere, he opens the cage and the lions start heading for the 2.

Harley starts running but the Joker doesn't, he puts his hand behind his back and pulls a giant shot gun out, he shoots the lions down, "I figured if I'm dreaming I should be able to do whatever the hell I want, I guess I was right." He clicks his fingers and a giant chimp with red eyes appears and tears the lions apart.

"Well this'll be fun, it's been a while since I had someone fight back, it'll never work though, even if you manage to kill me I'll be back in a few months, I never die." Freddy opens his mouth wider than humanly possible and breaths fire out at the Joker and the Chimp, it burns the Chimp dead.

The Joker pulls out his machine gun and it shoots a load of water out that quickly puts out any fire that goes near him.

Harley sees the fight and stops running, she sees the Joker defying reality and decides to try and do the same, all of a sudden a huge version of her hammer appears in her hands, she lifts it up with little effort and runs at Freddy, she strikes him with the hammer multiple times, she then swings one more time and strikes the side of his head, it hits him so hard that it knocks his head right off, but the head just disintegrates and his body grows another.

"Like I said, I can't d…" His mouth is blocked by a stick of dynamite that the joker threw, "_Oh sh*t this is gonna hurt._" The dynamite explodes and tears his mouth apart, he jumps down into the air and when he lands back his mouth is fixed and he is the size of Bane.

The Joker dodges each punch that Freddy throws at him, Harley does the same.

Freddy then stops and says, "Well this was certainly entertaining but I don't have time for this, your time is up, time to die."

A huge un-escapable wave of swords start falling from the sky after the circus tent disappears, the Joker clicks his fingers and a huge human shield appears in front of the falling swords but they go through the body and head straight for the two, the first sword stabs into Harley's left shoulder, as the other swords are about to strike all of a sudden the two wake up to a knock on the door. Harley is screaming in pain with the sword still in her shoulder. "Are you okay?!" The person outside asks.

The Joker puts his hand on Harley's mouth, "Shut up Harley you idiot!" he then says to the person outside "Yes we're all fine, the person with me thought she saw a spider."

"You don't sound like… who are…" the person opens the door.

The Joker quickly runs over and as soon as they entered he grabbed the person and covered their mouth, "Now Harley, be useful for once and cut their throat already!"

"I… can't it HURTS!"

"Oh you have to be f*cking kidding me!" The Joker pulls it out with his other hand as Harley screams in pain, he uses the sword and cuts the person's throat and dumps them on the floor. He goes up and slaps Harley in the face, "Seriously, sometimes I don't know why I put up with you!"

"Mr… J it… hurt."

"Do I give a damn… wait a second, how the hell is this sword here, unless, you can pull stuff out of a dream, you were technically touching it, now I know why I put up with you!, Harley I want you to go to sleep, and grab that guy, you have 1 minute and then I'll wake you up and pull him out."

"What? I don't wanna have to go back in!"

"Harley… do it for me, please."

Harley sighs, "Oh okay puddin, I'll do it for you, but please let my shoulder heal a bit, it'll be harder when my shoulder is hurting."

"Fine, but not long, I wanna kill that b*st*rd right now, and I think in boring reality world that he won't have all those really awesome powers, meaning I'll be able to kill him."

"Okay puddin, I'll make sure you get what you want."

"Good, and after that we can start our killing spree all ready."

**In the Dream World**

Freddy can see everything, he knows their plan, he sighs, "_It'll never work, but they are starting to get on my nerves, they obviously are good at lasting in the Dream World, I'll have to make them die in reality, good thing I managed to get control of that stupid f*ck face, it's time I put him to use again, and this time he won't double cross me._"

**Camp Crystal Lake**

Underneath the water, Jason rises out, he walks out of the water, and heads for Spring Wood.


End file.
